


Karma

by Ue_04



Category: Hypnosis Mic, ヒプノシスマイク | Hypnosis Mic (Albums)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Ex Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ue_04/pseuds/Ue_04
Summary: "Samatoki siempre fue creyente en eso de que todo lo malo se devuelve alguna vez en la vida ya sea en mayor o menor cantidad. Algún día quienes lastimaron, tendrán su merecido... Y suponía que para él sería algo que lo rompería en mil pedazos..."
Relationships: Aohitsugi Samatoki/Nurude Sasara, Aohitsugi Samatoki/Yamada Ichiro, Busujima Mason Rio/Iruma Jyuto, Harai Kuko/Yamada Ichiro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Karma

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic que subo aquí.   
> Lo escribí luego de una subida de inspiración así que espero les guste.  
> Probablemente le haga un par más de capítulos, tal vez no. Ya veremos...

Samatoki siempre fue creyente en eso de que todo lo malo se devuelve alguna vez en la vida ya sea en mayor o menor cantidad. Algún día quienes lastimaron, tendrán su merecido... Y suponía que para él sería algo que lo rompería en mil pedazos; lamentablemente estuvo en lo correcto, después de todo, siendo yakuza, sus manos no estaban limpias en ningún sentido incluso si los principios que tenía su clan sostenían el hecho de vivir con la frente en alto sin ningún pesar. 

El albino era un ser humano como cualquier otro, uno que había sufrido y tenido que madurar a una edad en la que tan solo debería de haber felicidad junto a risas en una familia que te entregue calor así como también seguridad. Pues bueno, no fue su caso, para nada y la única forma -o al menos así lo vió en esos tiempos- de conseguir dinero, era trabajando en el oscuro mundo de la cuidad en donde te debías de valer de ti mismo y surgir como el más fuerte si no querías amanecer muerto.   
Él lo logró, claro que si. Lo hizo por Nemu, por su madre y para poder escupirle a la tumba del bastardo que fue su padre pero todo eso implicó hacer sufrir a otras personas, lastimarlas e incluso...

Con veintiocho años de edad, supuso que la vida aún le tenía preparado algo grande porque estaba tardando, sobretodo porque ya estaba teniendo una vida estable. Hacía un año había sido asendido a Jefe, Mad Trigger Crew seguía siendo cabecilla en Yokohama con él como líder, Jyuto y Riou eran tan parte de su vida como él de las contrarias. Nemu había vuelto a casa luego de haber luchado para hacer que sus ojos se abrieran y mierda, estaba retomando aquella relación que creyó perdida cuando T.D.D se disolvió.   
Ichiro estaba a su lado tras un montón de discusiones que terminaron en ambos besándose y susurrandose cuánto se seguían amando al otro pero como iba diciendo, la vida se encarga de que todos paguen, ¿No?

Lo confirmó una tarde lluviosa en la que el trabajo en su oficina terminó más pronto de lo que tenía previsto, razón por la cuál optó por tomarlo como una oportunidad para sorprender a su pareja -vivían en una casa hacía poco junto al mayor de los Yamada-.

Se tomo su tiempo para caminar a paso sereno con un cigarrillo encendido apesar de que las gotas le iban mojando poco a poco las ropas; compró las cosas para cenar en el minimarket que quedaba de camino a casa y observó a su alrededor como pocas veces podía hacer. Todo parecía demasiado calmado, le generaba incluso una extraña sensación en el pecho que prefería evitar, más ésta nunca se fue, podría hasta decir que se hacía más complicada de sobrellevar a medida que el trayecto iba acortándose.

Como de costumbre abrió la puerta, esta vez no anunció su llegada debido a su intento de sorpresa improvisada. Dejó las llaves en la mesita de centro en la sala y luego con cuidado puso las bolsas en la cocina. Aquella parte de la casa estaba en silencio pero hubo un detalle que sacó de contexto al ojirubí.

¿De quién eran esos zapatos?

Descartó a todas las posibles visitas una por una. Jiro y Saburo no usaban ese tipo de mierda, mucho menos Jyuto o Riou. Jakurai menos y Ramuda ni que hablar, entonces... ¿Quién?

Un eco se escuchó desde arriba que reconoció como la voz de su chico heterocromático junto a otra más, probablemente desde su habitación pero nuevamente, ese pesar en su pecho le alertó que se preparara. No sabía exáctamente para qué, de hecho, durante varios instantes se quedó paralizado allí y su cuerpo se fue tornando más frío, casi congelándole las manos siendo no justamente producto de haber caminado en plena lluvia.  
Finalmente escuchó otro ruido y ahora, su cuerpo se movió pero lento, como si cada extremidad cargara con un peso que le dificultaba la movilidad. 

Subió en silencio las escaleras más se arrepintió al instante porque... 

Los latidos de su corazón retumbaban con una intensidad que solo tenía cuando la adrenalina le quitaba todo rastro de miedo, aunque esta vez, Samatoki estaba aterrado. Asimiló entonces esta sensación como aquella que tuvo ese fatídico dia en que al volver a casa luego de la escuela, encontró la sangrienta imagen de sus padres desparramados en el piso de la cocina. Claro, ahora era diferente, muy diferente, porque la imagen que estaba a su vista, no era una sangrienta en lo absoluto no obstante, fue lo suficientemente shockeante como para que el albino sintiera que no podía respirar.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su habitación, se encontró con dos cuerpos enrollados uno con el otro entre vaivenes que hacían al cabecero de la cama chocar contra la pared; Ichiro envolvía con ambas piernas las caderas de su supuesto "mejor amigo" que arremetía con fuerza en su contra. 

No tuvo ni la más minima idea cuánto tiempo pasó antes de que los dos jóvenes notaran su precensia, soltando exclamaciones por lo mismo. Su pareja fue le primero en querer decir algo pero cualquier excusa que soltara no sirvió para que Samatoki sintiera un atisbo de alivio. 

—No quiero verte nunca más.—Sentenció el mayor a medida que agarraba una mochila en donde rápidamente empacó todo lo que necesitaba. 

—No, no, Samatoki espera-... Yo no, es decir, yo nunca...—Ichiro tan solo balbuceaba incoherencias, cubriéndose el cuerpo con las sábanas revueltas de la cama. Kuuko permanecía en silencio, no atreviéndose nisiquiera a mirar. 

En cuentión de minutos, el yakuza estaba bajando a toda velocidad las escaleras sin mirar atrás incluso si escuchó el llanto acompañado de gritos desgarradores del que había sido su pareja.

La vida en un ir y venir de montones de situaciones que encierra a las personas bajo su mandato por más que éstas luchen. Samatoki a sus veintiocho lo pudo asegurar cuando montado en su auto salía de la cuidad buscando plantar kilomentros entre él y el dolor que venía pisándole los talones. 

Con la música a tope y un cigarrillo más, manejó sin descanso alguno más que para rellenar el estanque de su vehículo, ignorando por completo todas las llamadas y mensajes que recibía por parte de Ichiro. En cierto punto hasta apagó el móvil antes de que la mierda terminara jodiendole la cabeza por completo. 

La vida se encargará de darle su merecido a todos, sin excepción... y esperaba que esta, a pesar de todo, no fuera tan dura con él desde ahora en adelante.


End file.
